Say Goodbye
by Sakura-Peaches
Summary: The Shadows in the darkness have made Riku a deal he can't refuse, and now he's leaving everything he every loved. But is it really that easy? What does Sakura think about this?


Hey everyone, I thought I'd make first piece on here a One-shot.

Thanks for Reading, and hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Heart or Naruto; believe me I so wish I did. I also do not own "Say Goodbye" By Skillet**

**Say Goodbye**

Riku was out on the islands, on a late night, thinking that everyone else was asleep. Riku sighed "What am I going to do? Better yet how in the world am I going to tell Sakura…?" "Tell me what Riku?" Riku jumped at the sound of her voice '_Damn I thought I was alone…I can't handle this. It'll only make it harder than It need to be I know it.' _He turned around to face the beautiful girl he loved more than anything.

_"Things are changing_

_It seems strange and_

_I need to figure this out_

_You've got your life_

_I got mine_

_But you're all I cared about"_

"Sakura…I was just thinking that's all" I looked at her and smiled '_I come and think all the time, maybe she'll let this one go…" _She gave me a thoughtful look "What about this time?" I looked at her, then out at the ocean it would be morning soon, so I knew I was running out of time. "Just memories Sakura, nothing to worry about" I could see from the corner of my eye, that she was doubtful of me but I just don't know how to do this without breaking her heart. "Memories…" Her voice trailed off almost like thinking of memories herself… "Which memories…were you thinking of..."

_"Yesterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_Where has all the time gone now?_

_I'm left alone somehow_

_Growing up and getting older_

_I don't want to believe it's over"_

"Why so curious?" I smirked I knew this would irritate her, but I needed to play this out longer, until I could find the right words to say. Just like I thought she gave me this stubborn look of determination. "Cus' I just am, got a problem with that? HUH!" I almost laughed, she sure could be loud when she wanted to be…But I settled for a sigh, she was going to wake everyone up if she didn't quiet down. "Would you be quiet Sakura, you're going to wake up Sora and Kairi. Is that what you want?" She froze and looked at her feet. "Oh…yeah... Sorry"

Flashback: (Five years ago)

_"Come Riku, admit it you like her!" said Sora "No I don't like her she mean, annoying, and talks too much!" I shouted back annoyed at Sora. I didn't realize that Sakura was right being us; neither did Sora until we heard sniffles and what sounded like some-one trying not to cry. I didn't turn around, I knew I had just hurt her, and I couldn't bear to see that in her eyes. "Do you… really think that Riku?" I didn't answer but of course that's not what I thought, I just couldn't find my voice to answer. "Then I'll leave you alone and won't talk to you if that's what you really want…" I turned around to see her running away from us 'that's not what I want Sakura…' I didn't mean to say what I did; I just wanted Sora to get off my back about liking her. I finally found my voice after she disappeared and ran after her "Sakura wait- I didn't mean int. Damn." After searching I finally found her in a cave on the island crying. She looked so broken… "Leave me alone Riku, you hate me" I looked down, never having more stupid than then. "I don't hate you Sakura; I love you very much I just wanted to get Sora off my back." I saw her eyes get big and starred at me like she didn't believe I really just that. "Really?" I smiled at her softly "Yeah really." _

End flashback

I stared back at the ocean and looked at her from the corner of my eye. "Maybe you should think before you act next time Sakura" Sakura gave me this look like she wasn't guilty at all. "Well you should to mister smarty pants."

_"Don't say goodbye_

_Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight_

_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_

_And although we knew_

_This time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

I would miss her so much…I still couldn't believe I was really going to go through with this… "Sakura?" Her voice came out so small it was heartbreaking. "Yeah" Sakura had moved to sit on the sand and I looked down at her. "You know that no matter what I do or what I say, I'm always going to love you no matter what right?" She looked up at me like I was going to disappear or had gone crazy and maybe I have gone crazy. I mean maybe I was because I was leaving the sweetest angel behind. "Riku… where is all this coming from?"

_"Do you remember_

_In December_

_How we swore we'd never change_

_Even though you're leaving_

_That our feelings_

_Would always stay the same_

_I wish we could be laughing_

_Instead I'm standing here asking_

_Do we have to end this now_

_Can we make it last somehow_

_We both know what we've gotta say, not today_

_Cause' I don't wanna leave this way"_

I looked up at the sky, it looked like it would rain any minute not. Funny it's like the Heavens were crying at my choice. "Sakura, it's just...never mind you just wouldn't understand" I said it a little harsher than needed, but I needed her to forget about me I wasn't going to be here for her anymore. "Riku I understand you perfectly, but what's going on!" I knew I was scaring her, I didn't like the feeling it gave me, but I knew inside I had to…I couldn't have her searching for me. "I'm leaving, plain and simple and you can't stop me Sakura, nothing you say can change my mind." "But-" "No buts Sakura, its-

_"And if it's over_

_It hurts but I'm giving you my word_

_I hope that you're always_

_Happy like we were_

_Happy like we were"_

-going to happen, I don't care if you cry or beg I'm going and I don't lov-" Sakura stood up from her spot on the beach and looked up at the cloud full of tears, tears for her, for me, for us... "No don't say it, If you're going to leave I won't stop you, there will always be a path home, and always people to guide and lead you home Riku." Sakura took in a deep breath and I could tell it was taking all her strength not to cry right here and now but she continued. "But if this is the last time I'll see you , then don't say it, just say you love me, but Don't say anything tonight If you're going to say goodbye." Sakura turned at looked at me with sad eyes and kissed me cheek. I saw a lone tear fall down her beautiful face, and as quick as the kiss started, she was walking back to her room.

_"Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)_

_Today I'm left here asking (if you're gonna say goodbye)_

_And although we knew this time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye"_

I took one last look at where she stood next to me…This was it, I was leaving and I couldn't feel guilty about. But I would always feel guilty about leaving her behind, for she was my light, my salvation and my angel…and I was setting her free.


End file.
